Wound
by OneOmegaRaven
Summary: Bella's returned back to Forks due to unforeseen circumstances and her father has changed for the worst. Can Edward save her from this newfound Hell? Yes, eventually, she just has to get there. Drabble Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I just mess with the characters a bit.**

* * *

 **1**

"Clean this shit up!" he bellows from the next room.

In times like these, I yearn for a bigger house. I love this house. It was my mother's and she'd painted it and decorated it so beautifully before she passed. And now, with chipped paint and broken chairs, I can't help but gag at the sight of it.

I'd tried my damndest to clean up my bloody mess before he returned from the nearest store.

With a six-pack in each hand, he scans the little kitchen for any signs of his abuse. His fishing buddies are due soon, and another incident from silly ol' Bella is sure to be suspect.

"I ask you time and time again to do what I ask...and yet you still…" he stammers out and looks at me as if he's ready to strike again. And then, the doorbell rings. I feel my eyes start to roll back in relief, but I stop myself. That would only rev him up more.

Everyday Charlie looks and sneers at me, with my same big brown eyes, with such disgust I think I could drown in it. Sometimes I wonder if that would be a better option, but I promised Renee I wouldn't let him keep me.

"Bella! Chief, open up!" Jacob Black yells from outside our dingy house.

If I didn't have to be their little waitress for the evening, I would gladly sneak up to my room for a much-needed moment of silence away from it all.

Jacob wasn't always bad, and I guess he isn't now, but he doesn't do anything for me. We've known each other practically all of our lives, but I don't think of him as a complete friend. With everything happening inside of my home, and with only Charlie and me privy to it, I don't have any actual friends. Someone to dry my tears and patch up my wounds. Someone to coax me into running and starting that new life I've been reaching for. Someone to hold back the hand of the big bad Chief of Forks. Jacob wouldn't believe me anyway. In his eyes, Uncle Charlie is nothing short of a saint.

I move away from his eyes, so full of hate towards me, grab a dingy rag and hurriedly clean up the rest of the blood from an hour ago. I feel him creep away from me and hear the door open.

"Come on in boys. Billy more fish fry," he laughs as he greets them, "Bella and I have been up to our knees in it."

If only he knew how painful it is on an open wound.

* * *

 **A/N: Drabble fic; there's no rape or Charlie/Bella anything like that going on in this story. I wanted to portray a broken Bella that breaks away, with a little guidance from our dear Edward ;) Let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I just mess with the characters a bit.**

* * *

 **2**

A hard knock hits my door and nudges me out of bed. It was 3 am and the guys had left over an hour ago. I guess Charlie wanted to finish off the rest of the beers.

I open the door and immediately shy away from the smell. He tosses some clothes in my face, "have this ready for me when you wake me up," he slurs.

I shut the door and walk over to the bed; dropping black suit pants, a wife beater, and a light blue button up shirt. I plug in the iron and begin.

* * *

Two hours later, it was time to wake up Charlie. This is always the tricky part, especially because he had been drinking before he crashed. I tiptoe into his room, lay his freshly-ironed clothes on the armchair in the corner and creep towards his head.

"Charlie," I whisper and lightly nudge his shoulder. He doesn't move. I try again, and this time he rolls onto his back. I try again with both my hands and then he swings.

"Fuck Bella, get out!" I swiftly move away.

Once I reach the kitchen downstairs, I place a bag of frozen broccoli under my chin. Luckily, he doesn't swing as hard or as on point hungover. I place the bags back into the freezer and after hearing him lug himself out of bed, I start his breakfast.

* * *

"Sue's coming over later," he murmurs, mouth stuffed with eggs.

"Oh, so fish is on tonight?" I ask from my stance near the counter, mindlessly wiping away at it. Charlie didn't like me eating or near him during his meals. He's never said it, but the way he looks at me...I never try.

"Yeah, use the fish fry Billy and Jake brought last night," he stands, "and this time, don't be so goddamn clumsy with the salt."

He stands, takes a sip of his juice and exits. I exhale.

By the time his cruiser has pulled out of our little driveway, I've already cleared and cleaned the kitchen. I have to get an early start today with my chores. God, I'm 24 with a Master's Degree and am living at home with my father and consistent chores. It wasn't always like this. I've only been home a year.

After taking the last dish out of the dishwasher, I head upstairs for a shower. An hour later, I'm dressed and in my truck. I start my first day at Bridge's, a popular chain bookstore that's finally made its way to Seattle. Anything to get away works for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I just mess with the characters a bit.**

* * *

 **3**

As I exit my truck and walk inside, my eyes can't help but glaze over at the sight of the store. With two stories, a wrapped staircase, a lounge and coffee shop upstairs, it quickly becomes my favorite place to be. I hadn't had my interview here, but at HR downtown. I can tell it would be easy to get lost in here.

"Bella," a small, whiny voice calls, "are you Bella Swan?" A girl around my age with bleached blonde hair and dramatically drawn-on eyebrows walks up to me.

"Hi, are you Lauren?" When I called earlier today, I was told someone would be around to help me get settled in the cafe.

"Well then follow me, we're opening soon," she says and as snarky as it came out; my brain registered her as a troublemaker and I really don't need one of those right now.

Lauren leads me to a locker room where I am told to put away my things and get ready for my shift.

"It's like 75 degrees in here," she snarls and grabs at my sleeve, lifting it up for my bruises to catch her eyes, "Wow I didn't peg you as the type," she snorts and walks away from me.

I yank down my shirt, throw my bag in my new locker and follow her out. _Great first days just seem to come to me._

* * *

Being a barista isn't too hard of a job if you have the patience, and after being back with new Charlie for a year, I'd say I've racked up a lot. If you had asked me a year ago, how I saw my life today, I would have never thought of this reality. I didn't have outlandish dreams of fame and fortune, but this is definitely below all of my thought-out outcomes.

"Hey!" I look up and am met with a copper-colored head and eyes the shade of moss. There is something about him recognizable, but I can't put my finger on it just now. And right when he chances a glance at my name tag, I remember I am supposed to be working and the coffee pot begins to spill and drop on the great marble floors.

 **A/N: I worked as a barista for about a month in college, had one hell of a first day, and got fired. Sigh. It was a great job. Follow, Favorite, Review; all that stuff if you like it, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I just mess with the characters a bit.**

* * *

 **4**

"Fuck," I quietly whisper and dart to the edge of the counter to retrieve the mop. _Jeez. You'd think I'd have an aversion to glass by now_.

"I'll be right with you!" I yell up to the green-eyed customer I'd stared at, forgotten, and the sole reason behind this mess

"Take your time," he chuckles and that velvet voice of his almost pulls me up to face him. Like a tick or light tickling, it pecks at me to notice it, and I swear I almost give in. Almost.

My sleeves drip into the hot coffee and I jump up and away as the hot liquid rolls down my clothes and wets my arm.

"Shit, are you okay?" he scrambles over the counter and kneels down beside me. I guess he heard my clumsy bang. Damn.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I reply as I struggle to find my footing with the long yellow mop in hand. My green-eyed customer takes the mop in one hand, my hand in his other and helps me up. I feel a shocking jolt between us as he touches me and I shy away to the back.

What am I gonna do now? My sleeves are wet, I don't have a spare shirt, and there just happens to be glass everywhere. I slide my hand down my face and let out a low, frustrated groan. _Only Bella and only today_.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?" my customer asks somewhere behind me. I seem to have forgotten him again.

"I think that's my line," I say and reach for the mop still in his hand.

I finally get to take him all in and it's a pretty spectacular sight. Unruly reddish-hair atop a fantastic face, adorned with eyes the color of fields, and beneath it all; a suit. He's wearing a suit and I blush in embarrassment at having gotten coffee on his matching black shoes.

"I'd like to help you Bella," he says and I almost tell him I'm no longer worth it. Almost.

* * *

 **A/N: he's arrived! Thanks for reading. Favorite, Follow, Review if you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I just mess with the characters a bit.**

* * *

 **5**

The simple action of him uttering my name almost leaves me clueless, and then I remember that I'm wearing a name tag, am supposed to be working, and have possibly ruined his shoes.

"I should help you," I stammer out, "I am so sorry about your shoes. It's my first day, and I'm sure you're very busy but I can clean them."

I spin away from him to obtain a rag and he quickly touches my arm to stop me. I feel the jolt again and am compelled to turn around. I raise my eyebrow in confusion and he jerks his thumb towards the front of the shop. Shit, he dazzled me so intensely the waiting customers flew out of my head.

I rush to the front and thankfully, there are only a few people waiting. I get to work and serve them. One man, dressed in what looks like a secondhand version of my green-eyed customer's, suit leers at me as I ring up his coffee and muffin. I feel incredibly uncomfortable, but I've learned that this feeling is easier to deal with when I ignore it.

As he reaches for his bag, his finger grazes my own and bile threatens to escape from my throat. He walks away before I find myself in another situation that could potentially have me fired. I wipe away the greasy residue on my hand left from our brief encounter and greet the next guest.

Her name is Tanya Volturi. I know this because she's weaseled her name into our short back-in-forth conversation at least a dozen times. I wonder what behind her name has her this entitled and how she got there. I often compare the lives of strangers to my own. Although, I would never dream to switch lives; I have built up some good memories. I just wonder if theirs are better.

It baffles me that so many executive-looking people work for this bookstore chain. It's almost like I've fallen into a separate world from my own and I'm unsure whether I'll enjoy it or not.

After Tanya, a few kids from the local college take up the next ten minutes, and a shocking thought suddenly dawns on me. Where did I leave my green-eyed customer?

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year! I hope this year is as good as it can be for you guys! Favorite, Follow, Review if you liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I just mess with the characters a bit.**

* * *

 **6**

I nervously head to the back to assess the mess I ran away from, as well as the stranger. When I reach him, he's surprised me. There he is, atop a signature Bridges crate with sparkling shoes, tapping away at his phone. I honestly figured he would have just silently left.

I grow a little nervous. I'm unsure how I should react or approach him, and although the front has slowed down tremendously, I know I only have a few minutes before someone starts killing the bell. I start to glide towards him with my head down and my fingers mushed and wrung together.

He looks up at me and smiles. I almost have a panic attack as he continues to stare at me. Surprisingly, I don't feel uncomfortable or an itch to lean away.

I bring my arm up and point towards his shoes, "I see you're good to go. Did you need anything else?" I'm incredibly nervous. What if he asks me to leave? Or says he's reported me? I'd hate to bring that news back to Charlie.

"Lauren's a bitch," he states and he's caught me so off guard, I don't know how to respond to that. How would anyone respond to that?

"I..I just met her," I stammer out and bite my lip nervously. I've never been the girl that bashes others, even though in the few minutes we interacted, she didn't appear to be all that nice. Maybe he's right?

I look up at him again, and as I glance at his expensive suit, I wonder what he does for Bridges. He looks to be my superior, and I'd hate to get myself, or Lauren, in trouble. He doesn't seem that mad about the glass and shoes incidents. He did smile at me. Shit, maybe he's crazy and gets off on firing people. My initial perception of people has long lost it's reliability.

"No, she is a bitch," he smirks at me, "which makes me wonder Bella, what a person like you is doing here?" He says my name again and I don't answer him. It's too clear cut of an answer to even mean anything. This isn't where I saw myself either. Yet I don't see it as a fall, but a stepping stone.

He takes in my silence as protest and changes the question.

"What's your last name, Bella?" he asks and I don't want to tell him. Ever since I've been back home, the few new people in town that I meet go on-and-on about my dad at the drop of my last name. Even though, we're in Seattle, I know he's heard of the tragic tale of Forks Chief Swan.

"Swan," I grimace and a scowl takes place on his face for a reason I'm unsure of.

I look up for a possible answer but his phone rings, and he flees. Leaving me winded and confused over his possible disappointment.

Someone starts to pound on the bell and as I had to the front, I know I'll see his face in my head for the rest of my shift.

* * *

 **A/N: follow, review, favorite, if you like it :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I just mess with the characters a bit.**

* * *

 **7**

A girl named Angela Cheney is supposed to take over while I go on my lunch break. I wonder if she's the Angela I hugged goodbye at Fork's High's graduation seven years ago, but I don't let the thought linger. I don't know how myself, or Charlie, would cope with me actually having a friend. A slightly mousy voice yells my name and I feel myself internally sink. _What are the odds?'_

"Bella!" my old friend waves as she walks toward me. As she gets closer, I wonder if she can notice the differences. I haven't been eating all that well lately.

She reaches me and as she reaches her arms out and around to embrace me, I notice her UW sweatshirt. She squeezes a little too hard in excitement and I wince. Lauren catches it and snickers as she goes to retrieve the muffins from the oven.

Angela turns to glare at Lauren and grabs my sleeve to lead me to the back. I don't remember her being this aggressive. I also don't remember the diamond engagement ring and wedding ring set on her left hand.

"Uh, congratulations," I say and nod towards her hand.

"Oh," she exclaims and grabs her hand as if she's forgotten its place on it. "I got married Bella! To Ben!" I feel the excitement roll off of her in waves and can't help but feel a little jealous. They've been together since Ang found the courage to ask him out sophomore year in high school, and now they're married. I'm sure Ben's saved her from plenty of things. I wonder how different my life would be if I had met someone just as great back then.

"We teach at the middle school down the street, you'll have to come over for dinner some time."

"Do you teach here too?" I ask and she catches my glance at her college sweatshirt.

"Oh," she looks down, "I just registered to take some online courses for my Master's Degree. I took a few years off for my son. His name is Chase." Angela reaches in her pocket for her phone and I glance at the clock worriedly. I don't have that long of a break and I have to get lunch to the station very soon. I would hate for this to turn into a catch-up session.

"Angela," I say, "I'm sorry, but I really have to get going." I turn to leave and she reaches out to stop me.

"Wait," she hands me her phone, "It's my last day. Can I have your number? We can talk later."

I feel bad because I have to turn her down. Up until I got this job, I've had no source of income and Charlie would never give me anything. He doesn't even know about this job and I had to leave everything behind to come back for my mom.

I almost think about giving her the home phone number, but Charlie would never forgive me for that. I can almost imagine his face if someone were to call to talk to me. He'd be too paranoid to think straight.

I quickly hand her back her phone, "I don't have one," I say and dash out of the store. I pray that I'm not too late.

* * *

 **A/N: Is she a little too late? Favorite, Follow, and Review if you liked it! Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

As I approach the house, sweaty and nervous, I let out a sigh of relief at the sight of nothing in front of our little house. I hastily park and run into the house, almost tripping on the way.

Upon entry, I whip up my hair and take my work clothes off to place into my little bag. I speed walk into the kitchen and begin dinner. While the fish is frying, I cook up some rice and straighten up the rest of the house. I don't stop my activities until I hear the front door open and shut.

Charlie walks into the kitchen with Sue by his side and the fakest of smiles he saves for their dinner dates plastered on his face. I wonder if it's the same smile he used to greet Sue's late husband and his former best friend, Harry Clearwater.

"Bella!" he calls out to me as if he's glad to see me. I know I'll get some sort of reminder later about how I should always make myself scatter before he and Sue arrives. He says she feels bad about me waiting on them. _She feels bad_.

"Hi Bella," Sue always greets me fondly. The only difference today is that I notice the wrinkles that greet me beside her smile. Sue is a pretty girl, but she doesn't rival my mother. Just like the other natives from the reservation, she has olive-toned skin and shiny chestnut hair. We almost have the same shade of hair that Charlie has now deemed 'plain'.

I often wonder if Charlie wasn't the worst version of himself right now, if she could grow on me. I've never disliked her or thought ill about her, but Charlie doesn't leave us alone together to have a conversation. Maybe in another life, the five of us, the present three plus Leah and Seth, her children, could've gotten on like a blended family.

"Hi Sue, how are you?" I smile at her but it's forced. Charlie is not-so-subtlety shooting me glares as hints to get lost.

"Will you be joining us?"

"No. I had a pretty big lunch after work."

"Oh, the new job," she excitedly claps her hands together, "how was your first day?" She smiles at me and I can almost feel Charlie roll his eyes. Being a supportive parent is a foreign idea to him these days. I certainly didn't expect him to ask me about today. He's more concerned about adding almost the entirety of my check to the household.

"Bella the food smells great," Charlie adds in to cut our conversation short, "wouldn't want it to get cold and go to waste. Bella take this upstairs for me." He hands me his bag and as Sue turns away to walk to her seat at the table, he claps a big hand on my shoulder and squeezes once.

I take his bag and rush upstairs.

* * *

 **Short but I'll be posting again later this week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

I hear their happy voices from my twin bed upstairs. Charlie didn't see changing it as I grew a necessity. Charlie doesn't see a lot of things I need as a necessity.

I wonder why I let him decide that for me. I mean, I know why. He hits me, it's true, but he's also my father and the idea of raising a hand back to him is too scary to fathom.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm making the right choice by being submissive. I'm not a little girl under his control. The only reason that I've stayed around after my mother's passing is because of my unreciprocated family loyalty. It's clear that he doesn't think the same and at this point in my life, I should be living for me.

That little glimpse of freedom I got today; being able to work, made me realize how much I'm missing and how much I've missed.

I won't say I was a wild child in my college days. I'm a quiet soul at heart. I didn't go out partying or making friends all the time, but that's just my personality. I did however have the freedom to do so, and now I've allowed that to be taken away.

I'm 24 and I want to be as happy and as carefree as Sue, whose laughter sends me another message from downstairs.

Sue laughs and Charlie's rough voice follows. I wonder how much longer she'll be here and how much longer I can stay awake. Charlie hates any mess to stay for too long and I know he expects me to come and clean up afterwards.

The phone rings and I hope it's for Charlie. Maybe they need him at the station or there's been a break-in. Something.

I hear Charlie chuckle into the phone and when he raises his voice to yell my name, my body freezes in shock. I don't want to get up.

I carefully climb out of my bed to mind the creaky floorboards beside it and tread lightly down the stairs.

Sue smiles at me as I enter the kitchen and Charlie…his eyes are full of questions.

I take the phone from him and he slaps a hard paw onto my shoulder before leaving the kitchen with Sue.

"H-hello," I stammer into the phone. I want to get off sooner rather than later.

"Hi, is this Isabella Swan?" a voice rings through and I immediately recognize it as my green-eyed customer.

"Just Bella," I say as my brain tries to figure out how he managed to get my number. He must've peaked through my file.

"Bella," he chuckles, "I apologize for making such a random call, but I wanted to check up on you. Make sure I didn't ruin your first day."

"Uh no, everything was fine," if anything, he sure did speed it up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me your next day in? You do owe me for the shoes," I can feel him smiling through the phone but I still panic.

"I'm sorry. I don't have the money to—"

"Bella," Charlie's stuck his head through the door, "Sue's getting ready to leave."

I give him a nod and subconsciously lean away. "I have to go. I'll see you at work," I whisper into the phone. I hang it up and move to head back up into my room. I don't even want to know what Charlie's thinking. I don't even want to care about it anymore.

 **Bella's thinking of making some life-changing moves!**


End file.
